Beautiful Sin
by Caitlyn-Michaelis
Summary: "I hate this feeling… of not being able to resist you…" He hated it; he detested it, yet there was no way of resisting it. And much as he hated it, he couldn't help but love it at the same time. That was Kanda's beautiful sin. Lavi/Kanda -Lemon- -Oneshot-


**A/N: Well, here is the second, late Christmas present (more like a New Year – Birthday present XD) for one of my friends. Anyways, here it is.**

**Title: **Beautiful Sin**  
Pairing: **Lavi/Kanda  
**Summary: **"I hate this feeling… of not being able to resist you…" He hated it; he detested it, yet there was no way of resisting it. And much as he hated it, he couldn't help but love it at the same time. That was Kanda's beautiful sin.**  
Warnings: **1) OOCness… sorry. 2) This fic is rated M for a reason. 3) Don't judge the setting. I know the setting isn't like that, but this is a fic after all :P

**Beautiful Sin  
**Normal POV

"DAMN YOU, YOU BASTARD!" was all that could be heard from outside Kanda's room. The owner's voice broke the silence that filled the outside corridor.

"You wanna kill me with a heart attack or something?" Kanda kept yelling at the smiling red-head that sat on the corner of his bed. He had surprised Kanda for sure when he turned his bedroom lights on and found him sitting there.

"You're not a very good exorcist if you didn't feel my presence here, Yuu" Lavi said, throwing himself back to lie down on Kanda's bed.

"Tch" was all that Kanda could reply while he put his Mugen next to the nightstand on the opposite corner of the bed.

"Well, aren't we pissed off tonight?" Lavi teased, his smile not fading even for a second, while he rolled over on the bed and put his hand on his cheek, looking over at Kanda with a bored, yet cute expression.

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood for you" the seriously pissed Kanda replied while turning his back to Lavi and walking away.

"Hmm, you're no fun" Lavi said with a pout while Kanda muttered something, took off his shirt and threw it to a side before entering the bathroom. It was then than Lavi's pout turned into a smirk. After about a minute, he rolled over and stood up from Kanda's bed while walking towards the bathroom as well. Kanda was just finishing brushing his teeth, and Lavi, still smirking, hugged Kanda from behind.

"Wha-? Lavi, get off of me!" Kanda said, grabbing Lavi's arms.

"Eeh, but you look so cute without your shirt on, so I couldn't resist…" Lavi said, smiling and hugging Kanda tighter. Kanda hated it when Lavi treated him like his personal teddy bear, but when Lavi saw that Kanda wasn't responding, he let go of him.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were _that _angry…" Lavi said, getting out of the bathroom. It was after a few seconds that Kanda came to realize that he had hurt Lavi by not responding at all. He walked out of the bathroom.

"Tch. Hey, you." he said to get Lavi's attention, and said red-head, who was sitting at the corner of the bed again, looked back. "I'm sorry" Kanda muttered. Lavi smiled weakly.

"It's okay" he said, throwing himself back on the bed like he had done before. Kanda knew that Lavi's smile was fake, so he crawled on the bed until he was on top of Lavi's upper body.

"That 'okay' didn't convince me" Kanda stated, leaning down to give Lavi an upside down peck. Lavi didn't respond to the kiss.

"That kiss didn't convince me either" Lavi said, chuckling with a weak smile. Kanda sighed and rolled his eyes, crawling away from Lavi to lie down on the middle of his bed. He closed his eyes, not really with the intention to sleep, and was on a trance for a moment before he heard and felt Lavi moving on the bed. He opened his right eye when he felt Lavi positioning himself on top of him, but didn't give it much attention and he closed his eye again.

"Ne, Kanda…" Lavi started, kneeling/sitting on Kanda's lap, with his legs surrounding Kanda's.

"Hm?" Kanda asked.

"Am I… alright for you?" Lavi asked, and Kanda had to open his eyes to look at Lavi. He was looking away with a blush on his face.

"What's _this _about?" Kanda muttered, with a cold expression, but on the inside he knew that it worried him, since Lavi never asked such unnecessary and embarrassing questions.

"Well… it's just tha-" Lavi started, but he didn't have the time to continue when he noticed Kanda was turning them over, and then positioned himself on top of him, sitting, just as he had done before, on top of him.

"I'm listening" Kanda stated, looking at Lavi in the eye.

"It's just that…" Lavi started again, and looked to his side blushing, unable to look at Kanda in the eyes. "Well, sometimes I feel as if… you… you don't…" Lavi couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence, and Kanda was shocked to see that Lavi's eye was letting a couple of tears escape. He sighed, wondering what was it that occupied Lavi's mind at the moment.

"Hey" he said, but Lavi shut his eyes closed. Kanda couldn't help but think about how cute he looked like that. By impulse, he did something he never thought he would do in a situation like this. He licked away the tears on Lavi's left eye, and Lavi opened his eyes by surprise.

"What are you thinking, now?" Kanda asked, smiling very slightly, and licking his lips, which only shocked Lavi more. He bent down to brush his lips against the red head's, but stopped millimeters away to lick Lavi's upper lip. Lavi closed his eyes again while he gasped, and Kanda closed his eyes and caught Lavi's parted lips in a deep open-mouth kiss. Lavi moved his left hand to Kanda's naked chest. After about a minute, Kanda pulled away to catch his breath, but moved his head over to the left side of Lavi's neck, kissing it once, and then sucking it.

"Kanda…" Lavi said, in a low tone with embarrassment. He was the one who practically asked for this, but he always got embarrassed in the middle of it. He couldn't help it.

"I hate this…" Kanda muttered, moving his head up to Lavi's ear to nibble on it. "What?" Lavi asked, thinking he might have misheard what Kanda had said.

"I hate this feeling… of not being able to resist you…" Kanda said while he moved his head up to look at Lavi's eye, and Lavi looked back at him in embarrassment and confusion. "I just can't understand why…" Kanda said, leaning down to kiss the red head's chest while opening his shirt. "I always ask myself why I keep wanting you more and more…" he kissed down Lavi's chest, and then came back up to meet his eyes. "It's almost sinful…"

Kanda kissed Lavi again, this time with more force than before, slipping his tongue into Lavi's mouth. Lavi shut his eyes closed in embarrassment, but he let his tongue dance around freely with Kanda's. After about a minute Kanda pulled away to catch his breath. Kanda moved his hand to Lavi's right eye, attempting to remove his eyepatch, but Lavi stopped him.

"Don't…" he said, looking at Kanda, who just nodded. He didn't really care about the eyepatch.

"Kanda…" Lavi whispered, and Kanda looked at him with a serious expression. It seemed like this time, neither of them was holding back. Kanda bent down to Lavi's chest while he put his left hand on Lavi's hair and his right hand on Lavi's hip, and then he slightly licked Lavi's right nipple. Lavi moaned, and then blushed after realizing the sound that had just come out of his mouth. Kanda, however, started sucking on his nipple while pulling slightly on his hair. Lavi moaned again, this time a little louder. With the little control he could gain over his hands, he moved them to Kanda's hair, undoing his hairclip and throwing it to a side, letting Kanda's long hair fall over his chest. Kanda stopped working on Lavi's right nipple to move to the other one.

"Aah…" Lavi moaned as he felt a slight, sudden jolt of energy run up and back down his spine. Kanda removed his hand from Lavi's hair to move both his hands down to his pants, undoing the belt. Lavi, with his eyes closed, blushed and smiled in victory on his mind. He knew how to manipulate Kanda; he knew how to make Kanda show him his soft side, but in the process, he showed his soft side too. Before he knew it, his pants and boxers were thrown aside and he was completely naked. He looked away in embarrassment.

"Mmm…" Kanda teased, smirking, while licking his lips and looking at Lavi's erected member.

"D-don't… do that…" Lavi said, his eyes still closed. Kanda still smirked. "I have to. I'm not gonna hold back now, Lavi…" he said in a teasing tone and started licking down Lavi's chest.

"K-Kanda!" Lavi said, but Kanda wouldn't listen to him now. Like he had said, he was not going to hold back. He couldn't, even if he wanted to. He moved his left hand to Lavi's chest and with his right hand he grasped Lavi's manhood before slowly taking it into his mouth.

"Agh! K-Kanda! W-what are… you-? Aaah!" Lavi said as he started breathing heavier.

"Aaah…" Lavi moaned loudly, not really caring about it anymore. He couldn't deny that he was enjoying this with all his heart; he couldn't deny the _pleasure _he was feeling right now, and it got more intense as Kanda started to pick up his pace. Lavi came to a point when he thought he wouldn't be able to breathe; he was gasping for air so quickly that he wasn't almost breathing at all.

Finally Kanda stopped and came back up to meet Lavi's eyes, which were slightly opened. "Tasty…" Kanda said with a smirk. Before Lavi could protest, Kanda crash his lips against the red head's. This kiss was different from the others; it was faster, more forceful, more passionate, and Lavi couldn't stop moaning repeatedly, which satisfied Kanda greatly (but of course, he'd never say that out loud). He pulled away after a while. "Delicious…" Kanda teased again, his smirk coming back to his lips.

Lavi couldn't wait any longer, so he shyly put his hand on Kanda's belt, undoing it slowly, and Kanda helped him take off his own pants while smirking. Lavi couldn't bring himself to look at Kanda; he kept looking to the side.

"Tch" Kanda said before leaning down to kiss Lavi's neck, and he started sucking on it. Lavi gasped while Kanda sucked on his neck until he left his bite mark on it, which was his intention all along. He intended to leave his mark on Lavi; to leave his mark on what belonged to him. After that, Kanda pulled away and put his right hand in front of Lavi's mouth, sticking two fingers out. "Lavi" he called out, since Lavi was still looking to the side. Said red head looked towards Kanda before noticing his hand in front of his mouth. His embarrassment seemed to fade away a little as he opened his mouth. He licked and sucked on Kanda's fingers, and Kanda smirked. After a while of his own enjoyment, he released his fingers from the red head's mouth and moved them to Lavi's behind before slowly letting one finger enter.

"Agh!" Lavi protested, while he closed his eyes shut, this time in pain.

"Give it a second, you'll feel better soon…" Kanda said as he inserted the second finger.

"Aah!" Lavi cried out again, closing his eyes a little more and panting. Kanda started moving his fingers inside of Lavi for a while until he got used to the feeling. But Lavi didn't have much time to take in this feeling, because Kanda quickly took them out.

Lavi slightly opened his eyes to look at Kanda, as if asking why he stopped. "Sorry, but… I just can't hold back anymore" Kanda said as he brought himself inside Lavi.

"AAH!" Lavi cried out while he shut his eyes closed.

"You'll get used to it soon…" Kanda said, slowly moving himself inside Lavi. Lavi cried out again. After a few seconds, Lavi had gotten used to the feeling. "F-faster!" he blurted out in embarrassment. Kanda didn't protest, since he had been waiting for Lavi to allow him to do so. He moved his hands to Lavi's hips while slowly increasing his pace.

"Aah! K-Kanda!" Lavi said while breathing heavily. Kanda looked at Lavi's expression. He had his eyes closed and was panting. He smirked slightly at the sight before him. "Kanda!" he yelled again.

"Agh! Aah!" Lavi moaned loudly and breathlessly while he shed a few stray tears that were on his eye. After a while, Lavi couldn't hold himself back; it was too much for him, so he finally came.

He started panting heavily and shedding more tears, but was worried when he noticed that Kanda still hadn't finished. What he didn't know was that Kanda was trying to hold himself back since the very beginning, but he couldn't hold much longer after seeing Lavi's expression, and he finally came to an end as well.

Kanda moved himself from on top of Lavi so he could lie down on his bed with Lavi on his side, both panting heavily. Lavi's eyes were closed, but he had a smile on his face that nobody could take away. Kanda couldn't help but smile as well while looking at Lavi's closed eyes, and that's when Lavi opened them and got to see that beautiful smile; the smile that he'd been wanting to see since the beginning of their friendship. Kanda's smile.

"I'm not gonna say it. I know you want me to, but I think that you already know it…" Kanda said, still smiling at Lavi.

Lavi chuckled. "I know…" he replied.

After a while, Lavi had fallen asleep next to Kanda. He, on the other hand, was still well awake, thinking about everything that had happened. How he let himself go; how his wall got broken down by a moment of weakness. But he really couldn't have helped it, even if he had intended to. He hated it; he detested it. The feeling of sinning; of doing something that wasn't supposed to be… yet there was no way of resisting it. And as much as he hated it, as much as he tried to get away from it, he couldn't help but love it at the same time, and want it more of it. So he guessed that he'd have to cope with it. After all, that was his beautiful sin.

**A/N: Well, finished! Finally… this took me way too long ._. Anyways, I don't know if you liked it, but I did XD I have a Lucky (Lavi/Tyki) fic coming soon, too, so if you want to, look up for that if you like the pairing XD Anyways, review? :)**


End file.
